The Fairy Investigator
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom was found in Paradigm city by the one and only Roger Smith as well as his new wife at the time Angel Smith. Now Bloom is found by Stella to have magic although the red head's been using it since she was seven and now the family of three, plus 'uncle Norman' and 'Dorothy' are going to Alfea to enroll Bloom. Oh and did I mention that Dorothy is Blooms bodyguard and girlfriend?


**Big O and Winx Club AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom had landed in Paradigm City as a baby instead of in Gardenia. She was found, adopted, and raised by none other than Roger Smith and his new wife Angel Smith as their heiress and the next pilot of Big O. Now she's off to face the Magix world. AU OOC Some bashing! DorothyxBloom!)**

"Wow the air here is so fresh and clean, and you can actually see the sky! You never get things like this back at Paradigm unless you live in the domes!" Bloom Smith said smiling and looking around in slight awe as she, her parents, her girlfriend and protector Dorothy, and their butler Norman followed her new acquaintance Stella to a school called Alfea where Stella had claimed that Bloom could learn to control her strange powers over fire.

"Well here on Magix there aren't any domes, unless you mean the protective barriers in the shape of a dome but even with those you can see the sky and the air is still clean and fresh." Stella said smiling at someone who was rapidly becoming her new friend.

"What are these strange things made of wood?" Dorothy asked gently rapping a knuckle on a nearby tree curiously while Stella winced slightly; the strange girl the others told her was an 'android' really freaked her out.

"Those are trees. Perhaps one of the teachers could explain it better." Stella said not so subtly leading them towards the gate of the school.

"Hmph…they like pink nearly as much as Angel does." Roger said with a wry smile as he saw the school that was completely lilac colored, he gave his wife an amused look when she gently slapped his shoulder. Apparently she knew he was referring to the pink dress suit she was wearing. There were only two people in the Smith house that could get away with not wearing black all the time, and that was Angel and Bloom. Angel would occasionally wear black just to humor her husband but still preferred her all pink outfits to anything else. Bloom would mostly wear black like her dad but sometimes wore blue and red instead. Right now she was wearing a black dress a lot like Dorothy's only without the maid like accents, instead she had a fire red choker with a blood colored moon pendant hanging from it which matched the blood colored moon on her dress perfectly.

"Careful though. There's a barrier around the school that might not let anyone but Bloom come in. It's to keep non-magical beings out." Stella said when Roger and Angel stepped towards the gate, they both shot her an amused glance and merely continued to walk towards the gate, causing her to gape when they walked right through the barrier as if it didn't exist.

"Mom and dad, even Norman and Dorothy, have been around a lot of things that can be considered magic so it's probably rubbed off on them by now." Bloom said taking pity on the blond and giving her an explanation that while was mostly the truth, she purposely didn't mention that Dorothy was not human therefore the wards wouldn't affect her or that her mom was able to grow wings and erase as well as restart their whole city and the people that lived in it.

"Well welcome to Alfea!" Stella said regaining her usual cheer and leading them towards the courtyard where they could then go and see Ms. Faragonda. Almost immediately they were accosted by two teachers Stella said were called Ms. Griselda and Madam DuFour.

"Ms. Stella…what are you doing here before term begins and who are these people you've brought with you?" Ms. Griselda asked narrowing her eyes sternly at the blond who grinned at her sheepishly.

"Well it's an almost two day trip straight shot from my realm to Alfea via transport so I'd thought I'd try not to be late for the new school year. I was attacked halfway though and saved by Bloom here who has some major Winx and skills! Then she introduced me to her family. I kinda told them bout Alfea and all and asked if Bloom wanted to come to learn her powers. They talked about it for a while and then agreed so they came to kinda arrange things." Stella said with a grin while Griselda and DuFour merely looked confused and the family dressed in almost all black didn't bat an eye.

"You mean that Ms. Bloom is a late bloomer that knew nothing of magic?" Griselda asked adjusting her glasses as she looked at the red head who gave her a cheeky grin and wave, so much like her mother would in her place.

"Don't know bout late bloomer. I've been using my powers since I was seven. I just didn't know it was magic till Stella showed up and told me. I've known there were a lot of strange things back in Paradigm but I don't know if they were magic per say." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders while Stella and the two teachers were shocked and amazed.

"Paradigm? As in the 'City of Amnesia' on Earth? That Paradigm?" Griselda asked focusing in on the name of the place Bloom had lived in. It really was the bigger picture at the moment; after all there had been no Magicals from Earth for years and none from the fabled 'City of Amnesia' where no one remembered the past.

"Yep. The name's Bloom Smith Thief and Investigator Extraordinaire in training." Bloom said with an old fashioned curtsy and a megawatt grin on her face.

"She takes far too much after you, Angel." Roger said face-palming at his daughters introduction while Angel merely laughed softly at what her daughter had done, Norman merely chuckled, and Dorothy had no apparent reaction what so ever.

"Thief in training? With how many people you pick pocketed on our way to your house I thought you were a master thief." Stella said in confusion while Bloom grinned roguishly and Angel busted out laughing.

"Nah. That was just another of grandma's tests! I still gotta finish mastering how to use the whip at a seconds notice before I can be considered a master thief." Bloom said while Angel nodded in agreement, her mother had taught her the same thing the same way. After Angel had restarted the world the last time her mother had become different, being more of a caring loving mother that merely taught her daughter all forms of combat and thievery in case she needed it. She had become someone Angel was more than happy to call her mother now.

"Oh crap! We forgot grandma was coming by today to teach me more about using my whip!" Bloom said suddenly remembering that she was supposed to meet with her grandmother today, causing Angel to look slightly panicked while Roger merely sighed.

"Angel's mother can be vastly overprotective of her only child and so far only grandchild, especially if we know she's coming and no one is there in time to meet her." Roger explained to the two confused teachers who nodded in understanding at this.

"Now then can we meet this headmistress Faragonda that Ms. Stella told us about and head back to meet my ever so loving mother-in-law or not?" Roger asked crossing his arms over his chest while Bloom suddenly snorted as had Angel.

"You mean you want to stay here as long as possible to negotiate her attending school here that way you can avoid mom because she still doesn't like you." Angel said bluntly while Bloom, Norman, hell even Dorothy nodded in agreement. Bloom then asked a seemingly innocent question that caused Angel to slap her husband upside her head while Norman and Dorothy chuckled in amusement.

"Besides daddy, don't you call her 'woman Hitler' cause it's the words 'mother-in-law' rearranged?"


End file.
